This is Our Song
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: When Sonny's mom can't go on the trip to Wisconsin for Christmas, Sonny asks Chad. Summary is lame, but story is better. My very first multi-chapter!
1. Out to Wisconsin

**A/N: Finally, my first story since the "Cooper & Munroe" series! So, how did you guys like the last one? Sorry I had to cut the series short one story. But I bet you'll enjoy this story. I don't own SWAC.**

SPOV

I was sitting quietly in the prop house, talking to my friend Lucy from Wisconsin, when I got another call from my mom.

"Hold on Lucy, I'm getting a call from my mom," I interrupted. I put her on hold, and answered my mom. "Hey mom."

"Hi, sweetheart. Listen, I can't go with you to Wisconsin for Christmas because I'm stuck at work. Maybe you could bring one of your friends with you," Mom explained.

"Okay, mom, I understand. Bye," I said, and said bye to Lucy and went back to watching reruns of So Random. Just then, my boyfriend Chad entered the prop house.

"Hey, Sonny," he said.

"Hey, Chad," I said. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?" he asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Well, my mom's stuck at work and can't come with me to Wisconsin for Christmas. But, she said I could bring someone, so, want to go with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure," he answered.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" I said, hugging him. "Pick me up tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon. My flight doesn't leave until 4:30 tomorrow afternoon. Make sure you bring a week's worth of clothes."

"Okay, see you then," he said. He left the prop house, and I got back to watching So Random. Soon enough, it was time to leave and go home. First, I had to back, and then I took a shower and went to bed at 9:30.

_The next morning…_

"Honey, wake up," I heard my mom coax. I immediately sat straight up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"You overslept. It's almost 1:30," she said.

"One thirty already? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I'm sick with the flu," she explained. "I took a nap." I rushed out of bed and the next thing I knew, clothes were strewn everywhere. I finally settled on my prized Milwaukee Brewers hoodie and skinny jeans. I quickly ate lunch, combed my hair and brushed my teeth, and by the time I was done, someone knocked on the door. I immediately opened the door, and Chad was standing there with a big blue duffel bag.

"Hey. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered. "Mom, we're leaving!"

"Bye!" she called back. We walked to his car, and drove off to the airport. The freeway traffic was horrible, but what else can you expect on a Los Angeles freeway? It took us about an hour to get to the airport, so we were there at about 3:00, which is an hour and a half before our flight leaves. We went through security and waited at the terminal. To pass the time, I listened to my iPod, and so did Chad. I had bought some snacks for the flight, since the food on the airplane is really expensive.

"All first class passengers going on flight 548 to Appleton, Wisconsin, you may now board," the attendant announced. We got our tickets scanned, and we boarded the plane. The first class section was so much fancier than I expected. The seats were roomy and white leather, and they were very comfortable. The only reason we were in the first class section was because Chad traded in our coach tickets for first class. I put our luggage in the luggage compartment, and then sat down in the chair next to Chad. After everyone was on board, the pilot told us to buckle up.

"Oh, man, I hate the take off," I muttered. I gripped the arm rests, and shut my eyes tight.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, just relax," he coaxed. I released the arm rests, and before I knew it, we we're in the air. The flight took about 3 hours, so I knew we were in for a long ride. Around 6:00, they started coming around with dinner.

"Would you like the salmon or the steak?" the flight attendant asked me.

"I'd like the steak, please," I replied. Chad ordered steak also, and we started eating. It was free for first class, but coach passengers had to pay. It was really good. By the time we were done, it was about 6:30, and I was tired. So I closed my eyes and took a cat nap, and tried to live through the rest of the flight.

**How was that? Was it good? Well, I'll be posting the second chapter very soon. Peace out suckahs! **


	2. Singing By the Campfire

**A/N: Hey peeps! Welcome to the second chapter of my story. Anyways, I don't own SWAC.**

SPOV

I was sleeping like a baby, when someone shook my shoulders.

"Sonny, Sonny wake up," I heard Chad say. I opened my eyes, and he was leaning over me, his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm up," I said, lifting up the seat. "What is it?"

"We're about to land," he said. Just then, the pilot said to buckle up. We buckled, and within the next fifteen minutes, we landed in my hometown of Appleton. It was a relatively small airport, but it wasn't very small. We got our luggage, and got off the plane. We waited in the terminal for my aunt Sarah.

"Where's Aunt Sarah? She was supposed to be here half an hour ago," I complained.

"I'm here," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around, and standing there, was my stout, but loving aunt.

"Aunt Sarah! It's been so long!" I exclaimed. I gave my aunt a huge hug.

"Sonny, look at you. You look even prettier than a year ago," she said.

"Aw, thank you. This is my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper," I introduced him.

"Nice to meet you, Chad," my aunt greeted. "I'm a big fan of Mackenzie Falls. Well, let's stop chatting and get going. Everyone's waiting at the house." We went to the parking lot, and I could see my aunt got a new car. I called shotgun, and Chad had to sit in the back, but he didn't complain. It was about a fifteen minute drive from the airport to my farm. When we got to the farm, I could see Chad's jaw drop.

"Wow, you have a nice house," he complimented. The actual house was a two-story house, with a porch swing, surrounded by a picket fence. The barn was out behind the house, and it was huge. When I was a kid, I used to play in the barn.

"Thanks," I simply replied. We walked inside, and it was full of my relatives from across the state. My entire family lived in Wisconsin, so they never had to fly out. "Hey everyone!" I greeted. Everyone ran over to give me a huge hug, from cousins to grandparents to aunts and uncles. I have a huge family. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he's in the kitchen, making the cookies," my grandma Evelyn explained. My grandma Evelyn is my dad's mom. I waltzed into the kitchen, and I saw my dad standing by the oven.

"Hi Dad!" I greeted.

"Sunshine! It's so great to see you again!" my dad greeted. He picked me up and hugged me.

"Dad, this is Chad, my boyfriend," I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Chad greeted.

"So, Dad, what kind of cookies are you making?" I asked curiously.

"I'm making your favorite- sugar cookies," my dad said.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. Then I heard the timer ding, and that meant the cookies were done.

"Oh, looks like the last batch is done," he said. He put on his oven mitts and carefully took out the tray of snowman shaped cookies.

"Last batch? How many batches did you make?" I asked my dad.

"I made six batches of cookies," he answered. "And, we can decorate them, just like old times!"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed again. Chad offered to help with the cookies, and it was like Christmas in past years, except I didn't have a boyfriend back then. We used the colorful icing and sprinkles to decorate. After 45 minutes of icing and putting sprinkles on cookies, we were finally done.

"Man, my hands are sore," Chad complained.

"Son, that means you worked hard. Good job, you two. The cookies look great," Dad complimented. "And now it's time to serve them."

"Dad, can you do that? I have to show Chad to his room," I said.

"Okay," he said, but we were already out the back door. It was really cold, but I didn't care, because I went through almost eighteen years of Wisconsin cold. The snow crunched under my boots. Although Chad's jacket didn't seem to cover him well enough.

"Well, here's the guest house," I said. I opened the door for him, and the guest house was bigger than I remember. It was a medium-sized guest house with plush furniture and its own bedroom and bathroom.

"Nice guest house," he complimented.

"Thanks, again," I replied. He set his bag down, and plopped on the couch. "Well, you get unpacked, and meet the family outside for a campfire in about an hour." I left Chad to unpack in the guest house while I went back to the house to unpack my things. I went up to my room, and I forgot how my room looked. There were posters of Chad everywhere, most of them being "Mackenzie Falls" posters. But there were a few "So Random" posters here and there. I unpacked my things, and went to go help my Uncle Carmine with the firewood for the campfire. Once we set up the firewood and started up the fire, everyone sat on either a tree log or on a blanket. I ran to the guest house to get Chad for the campfire.

"Chad, come on! It's time for the campfire!" I shouted to him. He came out of the bathroom in his signature brown leather jacket. "Hey, Chad. I don't think that'll be enough to keep you warm, but we'll find something." I dragged him to the circle my family formed. We sat on a log, and we passed around the cookies. I managed to find a blanket so I could wrap it around Chad and I.

"So, by starting off this Christmas campfire, who wants to sing first?" my dad announced. "Maybe, you can, Sonny."

"Me? Na, I'd rather not," I said. Then everybody started pleading for me to sing. "Okay, fine. Have you guys ever seen Camp Rock 2?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, this is the final song of the movie, although I kind of changed up the lyrics a little bit." I brought my guitar out here, so I got my guitar out of its case, and started playing.

_ So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_ Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_ This is our song, that's all that matters 'cause_

_ We all belong, right here together_

_ There's nothing better than singing along_

_ This is our winter_

_ This is our song_

By then, everyone was singing with me.

_ And grab your guitar_

_ Sit by the fire_

_ 'Cause we all need a song_

_ When we're tired_

_ We'll sit here together and sing it out loud_

_ This is our winter_

_ This is our song_

_Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_ This is our song_

By the time we stopped singing, everyone was joyful and happy. Then we sang a few Christmas carols, passed cookies around, and told funny stories. Then, sadly, it was time for bed. I was supposed to put out the fire, but Chad insisted that he help. So everyone left for their hotels, except Aunt Sarah and my little baby cousin Mason, who were sleeping in my dad's office with the pull out bed. After everyone left, we had a wonderful conversation.

"So, did you like my family?" I asked him while picking up blankets.

"Like? They ought to be voted the best family of the year," he said.

"Aw, thanks," I said. I felt my cheeks get hot. "So, did you like spending Christmas with your family?"

"I liked everyone else in my family except my parents. They always fight a lot," he explained. "It's hard to be around them without them having a screaming match. And with the words they say, I have to cover my sister's ears."

"I didn't know you had a sister," I said curiously. "How old is she?"

"She's seven," he simply answered. "And, about my parents, when they met, they hated each other. But my mom told me this story about how they fell in love."

"Huh. You know who your parents remind me of?" I asked.

"Who?" he counter-asked. I walked over to him, and my eyes met his ocean blue. I touched my forehead to his, and I could smell the scent of his cologne.

"Us," I whispered. I gently pressed my lips to his, and our lips moved together in perfect rhythm, for about five seconds. We slowly backed away, and stayed silent for about five minutes before I broke the awkward silence. "Maybe we should get to bed."

"Yeah, maybe we should," he repeated. We went our separate ways, and we went to bed. This had to be the best Christmas Eve ever.

**Like it? I'll be posting the third chapter very soon. Peace and Love- Channy321**


	3. Snowball Wars

**A/N: Hey peoples! Welcome to the third chapter of "This is Our Song". It really weird because I published the first two chapters in one day! How crazy is that? Anyways, I don't own SWAC.**

CPOV

Wow, I can't believe I had my first kiss on the second most romantic holiday of the year, next to Valentine's Day. It felt really weird, in a very good way. Anyways, I woke up, and realized it was 9:00 in the morning. I rushed out of bed, took a shower, and then threw on a sweater vest and a pair of khaki pants. I threw on some boots, heavy coat, gloves, hat, and my blue scarf. I slid open the heavy sliding glass door, and ran to the open back door, or at least that's what I thought. I ran into the glass door, and felt a knot on my head. I saw Sonny run up to the door, and come out to tend to me.

"Chad, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly fine," I vaguely replied. She helped me up, and we went inside. It was almost exactly how I pictured it. Sonny was wearing a bright green dress with a white cardigan, her hair put up and flats. Her relatives were sitting everywhere, from the couches to the floor next to the huge Christmas tree. I could see little kids making a semi-circle around the Christmas tree, waiting to open presents.

"Aren't you coming to join us, Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, yeah, just let me take off my coat," I said, taking my coat off quickly. I took off my other winter gear and grabbed the empty seat on the sectional next to Sonny and her grandma. Then Sonny's dad entered the room.

"Okay, kids, you can open presents now, but one at a time," he lectured. The little kids started grabbing presents that had their name on them. Most of them got toys, but the one older kid got video games. Once everyone was done talking, I cleared my throat to make an announcement.

"Excuse me, thank you. In honor of me and Sonny's six month anniversary here in Wisconsin, I'd like to present her with a little gift of my own to her," I announced. Sonny had a look of surprise on her face when I gave her the little silver box. When she opened the box, a look of awe came across her face.

"Chad, it's beautiful," she exclaimed. The box revealed a gold necklace with a diamond encrusted 'C' hanging from it. "C? As in Chad?" I helped her lock the necklace around her neck.

"Absolutely," I whispered to her. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me the most wonderful hug I endured. After opening presents, we finally got to get to do what ever we wanted. Sonny wanted to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. I went with her, and we just sat outside in the snow.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" she asked.

"Definitely," I replied. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure," she said. I went to open the door, but then I felt snow on my back.

"Okay, what just happened?" I asked suspiciously, turning around.

"I threw a snowball at you. Ever had a snowball fight before?" she asked.

"I've lived my whole life in L.A. It hardly ever snowed, and it still doesn't," I explained. "But, I do know how to make a snowball." I picked up a hand full of the crystal white snow, formed it into a ball, and threw it at her. The next thing I know, we were having an all-out snowball war. We had made forts and the whole nine yards.

"You're going down, Chad!" she laughed.

"Oh, no I'm not! You are!" I laughed with her. We kept pelting snowballs at each other until some of the little kids came outside.

"Can we play with you?" one of the little girls asked.

"Sure, why not," Sonny greeted. The little girls joined Sonny; the boys joined me.

"Okay, we start throwing in three, two, one, FIRE!" I cried out, and we started pelting snowballs at the girls. They started throwing snowballs back at us, and it was a full-blown war. Everybody was laughing as hard as they could, and I could hear Sonny snort from the other side of her backyard, and it was a large backyard. We kept throwing snowballs at each other for about two hours before her dad called us in for hot chocolate. Every one of the little kids sprinted to the door, but Sonny and I walked to the house, hand in hand. We sipped our hot chocolate while we watched "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", one of those Dr. Seuss stories. It was really funny, especially the dog with the antlers who had to drag around the huge sleigh. Everyone laughed at the dog with antlers; he was hilarious! I never thought I could have this much fun in Wisconsin. But when you're with Sonny, you could have a lot of fun. I know I did.

**Ta da! How did you like the third chapter? It was funny, huh? Well, peace out suckahs! Now REVIEW!**


	4. Of Christmas Dinner and DQ Ice Cream

**A/N: Hey peoples! Here is my fourth chapter of "This is Our Song". I don't own SWAC, Dairy Queen, and Saved By the Bell. Wow, that's the fourth time I've written it in this story.**

SPOV

A lot of people dread having to cook for the annual Christmas dinner, but I don't. I helped cook the meal with my dad. It was hard work, but I enjoyed it. It's a family tradition that the entire family help cook the meal. Since it was just me, my mom and dad, we all just cooked together. Mom made the appetizers, like the salad and bread, Dad made the turkey and stuffing, and I got to cook the desserts, like the bread pudding and crumb cake. But since Mom couldn't come, I had twice the stuff to cook. And I enjoyed every second of it. Once me and my dad were done, we set the food on the table and dinner was set.

"Everyone, dinner!" I called to everyone. Everybody rushed to the table to find a seat, but no one ate yet. Because my family is Christian, we pray before we eat. I found a seat next to Chad at the end of the table, and Dad found a seat next to Grandma Ruthie. Grandma Ruthie is my mom's mom.

"Who would like to start off the prayers? How about you, Chad?" my dad asked.

"C'mon, Chad," I whisper-pleaded.

"Sure, why not," Chad replied.

"Okay, everyone, join hands with each other," my dad said. I joined hands and we began the prayers.

"Dear Lord, thank you for the food that you have put on our table today, and for the support this family has given me. Amen," Chad prayed. I was really impressed by how he pulled it off.

"Everyone, dig in!" I exclaimed, and everyone started heaping spoonfuls of stuffing and salad onto their plates. I guess the turkey was so good, that there was only one leg left and about ¼ of the meat left on the body. I'm lucky I got the leg. After everyone was done with the actual food, it was time for dessert. Even Chad seemed to like the bread pudding and crumb cake. Everyone seemed so full, that they went straight back to their hotels to let the food digest. My dad offered to clean off the table, so I had the rest of the night to myself. I went back in my room and changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie. While I was listening to my iPod, I heard someone coming up the stairs. When they opened my door, I was just Chad.

"Oh, hey Chad. What are you doing here?" I asked as I turned off my iPod and took the ear buds out.

"Well, your dad said your room was up here. Nice room," he complimented. "So, I was wondering, if you would go on a little outing with me?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I mean, since it's our six month anniversary, I should take you to get some ice cream," he said. "What's good around here?"

"Well, not much. We're in small town Wisconsin, so there's not much, just a Dairy Queen or a Coldstone Creamery," I suggested.

"Well, what are you up for?" he asked, sitting on my bed with me.

"I could go for an Oreo Brownie Earthquake," I replied.

"Dairy Queen it is!" he announced. I slipped on some of my boots, and a coat and we went to Dairy Queen. I ordered an Oreo Brownie Earthquake, and Chad ordered a hot fudge sundae. There were very few people here, so no one bothered us.

"So, how's the sundae?" I asked him.

"It's good," he replied. Then I noticed he had fudge dripping from his chin.

"Uh, Chad? You have fudge on your chin," I mentioned to him, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh, great, now it's going to get all over my jeans," he complained. I picked up a napkin and wiped it off of his face. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I said. "So, want to go see a movie after this?"

"Sure," he replied. "What do you want to see?"

"I was kind of hoping we could get a Redbox DVD," I suggested. "You know, the big red thing standing right outside the door?"

"Oh, right, sure," he agreed. After we were done, we rented the new Miley Cyrus movie, and we headed back to my house. By the end of the movie, I was quietly sobbing. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's such a romantic movie," I managed to get out. After watching the movie, we watched about two hours worth of _Saved By the Bell _episodes. By 10:00 came around, we had fallen asleep on the couch. We were wrapped in a blanket, with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. I can honestly say, that this has officially become the best Christmas Day of my life.

**REVIEW people! The blue button is lonely. Give it some company.**


	5. Incredible Pizza, Incredible Day

**A/N: Welcome, peeps, to the fifth chapter of my story! I don't own SWAC, McDonalds, George Lopez, or Incredible Pizza Company.**

SPOV

I woke up this morning in the clothes I changed into last night, and then I remembered: Chad and I went out for ice cream. But we must've fallen asleep either during the movie or after it. I was wrapped in a blanket, and I was also lying on the couch. I slowly sat up and realized it was only 6:00 in the morning, so I had time to sleep. Finally, I realized Chad wasn't next to me. Then I found a note on the coffee table.

_Sonny:_

_Your dad left on an unexpected business trip, so we have the house to ourselves. I went to get breakfast._

_Love, Chad_

My dad left on a business trip? Where did he go? I immediately picked up my cell phone and called my dad, and he said he was in St. Louis. Just then, Chad walked in the door with two bags of McDonald's food and cups of coffee.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Chad greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," I said. "What time did you get up?"

"I got up at around 5:30," he replied.

"5:30? I thought you weren't the kind of person who got up at 5:30 in the morning," I said, slightly astonished.

"Couldn't sleep," he simply replied. He handed me a coffee and one of the small bags he was carrying, and he joined me on the couch. I looked inside my bag, and it carried two hash browns and an egg and cheese McMuffin. I opened the egg and cheese sandwich, and it was delicious. I took a sip of my coffee, and it was also delicious. When you're in Wisconsin, the McDonald's breakfast is fantastic. Anyways, Chad flipped on the TV, and _George Lopez_ was on. It was hilarious; he is the king of comedy. By the third episode came on, we had dozed off to get some extra sleep. We once woke up again about three hours later. It was about 9:30 when we woke back up.

"Hey, want to go do something fun?" I asked.

"Like what?" he asked groggily.

"Well, there's not much, just a bowling alley, or an Incredible Pizza Company," I suggested.

"What's that?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"It's a pizza place with a huge arcade, decked out with go karts and bumper cars," I explained. "It's really fun."

"I'm in," he said quickly.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"As surprising as it sounds," he explained, "I never got to do that kind of stuff when I was a kid."

"Really?" I repeated.

"Really," he repeated. He went to the guest house, and I went to take a shower. I quickly got dried off and dressed. I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a sketchy shirt and a purple half jacket **(A/N: Imagine Sonny in the middle of "Gassie Passes".) **He finally came back in a pair of jeans, a dark gray t-shirt, and his brown leather jacket. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely," I said, and we drove off to Incredible Pizza Company. We were handed our game cards and we had to choose where to sit.

"Where do you want to sit?" Chad asked.

"Well, when I was a kid, I loved sitting in the little movie dining room." I pointed to the opening with the lighted marquee above it. We went in there, there was practically no one in there, considering it was only 11:00 in the morning. Most of the people I noticed were in the gym dining room. We sat our stuff down and went to get our pizza. I got two slices of sausage and pepperoni pizza, and Chad got cheese pizza. We sat down at our table, and we watched _Viva Las Vegas_ starring Elvis Presley. I'm a sucker for old movies like this. After we ate, we went to the arcade.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I asked him.

"Well, what about those go-karts you mentioned?" he suggested.

"Sure," I replied, and we walked over to the booth. We got our tickets, and we walked up the stairs, over the track, and into the line. There were four other people in front of us. I got the dark blue go-kart, and he got the red go-kart in front of me. We drove up to the starting line, and when the engineer of the ride waved the green flag, I sped off. Chad tried catching up with me, and by the second lap, he was in second place. But, I ended up beating him. It was exhilarating crossing that finish line. I got my medal, and we headed off into the bumper cars. I spun around and around so fast, that by the time I got off, everything seemed to be spinning. We played some of the arcade games, and everything was great.

"Let's play the spinning wheel game," I exclaimed, dragging him over to the game. I swiped my game card, and the wheel started spinning. I pushed the handle, and the wheel started slowing down. I was thrilled when it landed on the 1000 ticket mark! The tickets started coming out of the machine, and Chad and I gathered as many tickets as we could. Once we gathered all the tickets, I put them in the receipt machine, and the receipt came out '1025'. I also obtained some other tickets from other games. I got a stuffed Spongebob, and we finally left after almost three hours there. It was the best day ever since I lived in Wisconsin.

**REVIEW people! I'll be posting the sixth chapter soon!**

**Channy321**


	6. Good Day Gone Bad

**A/N: I love you guys for reviewing on my story! This story has the most reviews than all of my other stories, so yay! You're all awesome!**

SPOV

We left Incredible Pizza Company at about 3:00 in the afternoon. It was fun and exhilarating, but it was also draining. Once we got back to the house, I changed into sweatpants and plopped on the couch for a nap. I dreamt I was in a giant field covered in chocolate chip cookie ice cream sandwiches. I really love those things. When I woke up, the smell of fried chicken filled my nostrils. I walked into the kitchen to see Chad cooking up a feast of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he greeted. "How was your nap?"

"It was fine," I replied, stunned at what I was looking at. "How long did I sleep?"

"We got home at about 3:30, so about, two and a half hours," he replied. I stayed silent and looked at the delicious food set on the plates.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked.

"Oh, my mom taught me," he said, not turning around. He picked up the plates and set them on the table. I noticed there was a table cloth from my family's picnic set. Then I noticed he pulled out a chair for me. "Here you go m'lady," he said in a funny English accent.

"Why, thank you, my good sir," I replied back in the same accent. Then, all of a sudden, the lights suddenly went out.

"Oh, great," I heard Chad mumble. I opened the shades, and the wind was blowing hard, and so was the snow.

"I think it's the blizzard that just happened." I showed Chad the weather outside, and he was pretty bummed.

"Well, I found these in case we lost the electricity." He pulled out two long candlesticks and their holders. He set the holders on the table, set the candles in there carefully, and lit them. We sat down and enjoyed our wonderfully cooked dinner. The chicken was delicious; the mashed potatoes were awesome, and same for the corn. After dinner, it was only 7:00, but I was tired enough to go to bed.

"Can we just go to bed?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied. He reached for his coat, but I stopped him.

"How about you just sleep here until the blizzard winds down?" I suggested.

"Good idea," he said. "But what about my pajamas?"

"You can dress in some of my dad's old clothes," I suggested. Then he rushed upstairs to change. "Second door on the left!"

"Thanks!" he called back. About five minutes later, he walked down the stairs with my dad's old navy blue pajama pants on, and nothing else. Yes, he was shirtless.

"Wow, Chad, I've never seen you shirtless," I said, amazed at what I was looking at.

"You like?" he cockily said. I walked up to him, and gave him a huge hug. His body felt warm to the touch.

"Very," I replied. With my arms still around him, I kissed him. I let his tongue slip, and before I know it, we were locked in a heated embrace. We broke apart, blushing really hard. We sat on the couch, cuddled together under a blanket, when suddenly, the lights flipped back on. "Oh, thank god the lights are on," I muttered.

We flipped on the TV, and a really scary movie was on. My stomach is weak, so I throw up whenever I see blood or gore. I shielded my eyes when the scary parts came along. Chad noticed this, and he turned off the TV. Just then, I heard my phone ring. I walked over to my bag and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, really? We'll be there," I said, and then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, concerned.

"We have to get dressed, now," I said, rushing upstairs. The look on Chad's face was confused, but I heard him go up the stairs as well. I quickly got dressed into a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes, and pulled my hair into a quick and sloppy ponytail. I waited for about fifteen minutes downstairs until he came down. We grabbed our bags, slipped on our coats, and rushed out the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked, confused.

"Just get in the car!" I replied, feeling rushed. I got in my car, with Chad right next to me, stuck the keys in the ignition, and sped off. I turned on the heat to keep us warm. I turned at a gravel road about two and a half hours later, and I spotted a smoking plane in a nearby cornfield, and about half a dozen police cars and fire trucks.

"Now I know what's going on," I heard Chad mumble. I parked the car on the other side of the road, and we ran over to one of the police officers.

"I got your call. What happened?" I asked frantically.

"Well, ma'am, approximately four hours ago, we got a call saying there was a plane crash just two and a half hours south of Appleton," the police officer explained. "Are you Sonny Munroe?"

"Yes I am," I replied. "You called me at 555-0125."

"Right," he said. "Is your father Joseph Munroe?"

"Yes he is," I replied, fear in my voice. "Why, is he okay?"

"Sadly, your father is in grave condition, and won't live much longer," he said gravely. I rushed over to an ambulance, dragging Chad by the wrist. I saw my father lying on a gurney, with a gash on his forehead, cuts and bruises on his arms, and a cast on his right leg. His clothes were ripped and torn.

"Madam, is my father alright?" I asked the woman pushing the gurney.

"Sadly, your father just passed a few minutes ago," she replied, placing a white sheet over his limp body. I slowly walked away from the scene, with Chad by my side. I started to tear up, and a few minutes later, tears were pouring down my face. Chad offered to drive back home, considering the condition I was in. By the time we got back, it was already 11:35, and I dozed off in the car. When I woke up several hours later, I found I was on my couch, covered in two heavy blankets, and Chad was quietly snoring on the other side of the couch. I looked at the clock, and it was 6:45 in the morning, and the sun was beginning to rise. I threw on a robe and my slippers, made some hot chocolate, and went outside, when the thermometer only read 34°. I walked through 50 yards of snow, then I reached the barely snow covered boardwalk by my family's frozen lake. I grabbed one of the available lawn chairs, and sat down to enjoy the sunrise. Chad must've noticed I was gone, because he joined me about twenty minutes later in his robe and slippers. He pulled up next to me, and both of us were silent.

"What's up?" he asked, breaking the solemn silence.

"Just enjoying the sunrise," I replied. "Hot chocolate?" I handed him a thermos full of hot chocolate because I already had my own.

"Thanks," he replied. "So, you miss your dad?"

"Yeah," I said solemnly. "Whenever I was troubled, I would come out here, and he would join me. It was a more peaceful and finer time. I just wish he would come back."

"Look, I'm not the best at giving heartfelt advice, but he loved you more than anybody you know. Nobody could have stopped that plane crash," he said with emotion in his voice. He reached over, and kissed me for a brief second, and pulled away. "But I know you'll pull through."

"Thanks for that heartfelt advice," I gratefully said. We enjoyed the sunrise for about an hour more, then we went inside and watched TV. I don't know if I'll make it through this difficult time, but Chad will make it a whole lot easier.

**Please review! I'm sorry this is such a dramatic chapter; I could only come up with this. **


End file.
